


Follow A Warrior's Wisdom, Ask A Poet To Bed

by YesBothWays



Series: Love is a Quest [10]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Greek myth - Freeform, Poetry, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesBothWays/pseuds/YesBothWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem from Xena's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow A Warrior's Wisdom, Ask A Poet To Bed

The only poetry I've ever had the end of my tongue is a poet. As you know.  
But I want to tell you a story that I learned. Because someone needs to out  
This girl. She is far too shy and will not tell you of these things, so it is up to me.  
Take my advice and ask to bed, at least once, a great storyteller. From mine,  
I learned that the realm of sexuality is same as the realm of the imaginary. 

I guess I thought she would just be shy. I played the role of fool that day.  
I did not realize I was following her into the place of her refined mastery.  
A bard's realm is the imaginary. They cross over borders of human secrecy.  
I had already wept before, gone mad, and died before in your arms, my poet.  
They were nothing compared to what happened to me that day. 

I had taken shy girls to bed before, so perhaps I might have guessed.  
They say that Socrates was both the ugliest and most sexually desirable  
Man in all of Athens. Perhaps, then, each master of words embodies a paradox.  
I have tried to say what my lover's would be. On the far side of shyness is what?  
Your divine courage in loving and your endless creativity together as one thing. 

They say that a bard can make the people believe anything.  
The storytellers created an image of Socrates that even years later  
got the real man executed by the Assembly. A bard can make you weep at trifles,  
Pity monsters, fear the most commonplace, fall in love with your enemy.  
I wonder at why they never say anything about what bards can do in bed. 

They say that Socrates was so powerful with language, he died  
Only because he decided to tell a story in which he was killed.  
I made a mistake like his once with language. I told a story in which  
I died, and I followed a path that made it come true for us both.  
I burned that story later. My bard was far too upset with my bad writing.


End file.
